


Smut cave

by Fifiwritesfluff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gratuitous Smut, Hypothermia, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Some Plot, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, Virgin Kylo Ren, Walk Of Shame, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifiwritesfluff/pseuds/Fifiwritesfluff
Summary: Set in the day/s after Rey and Kylo Ren touch hands through their Force Bond. LAST JEDI SPOILERS!Rey has been out for a training run on Ach-To and loses track of time while meditating on a beach. She ends up stranded for the night in a beach-side cave with a storm blowing in, and finds herself in danger of hypothermia after getting doused by an icy wave.Fortunately, the Force Bond brings Kylo to her side to warm her up by the fireside. A few discarded wet clothes and a snuggly black cloak later and the two of them are making enough body heat to warm up the whole universe.Thankfully, only the Porgs know about the goings on and Rey can keep her secret cave-smut a secret from Luke!





	Smut cave

It was, Rey told herself, a complete rookie error.

Hours earlier she had been running free across the cliff tops of Ach-To, leaping across the ravines that she’d come to be familiar with and skidding down the loose scree to the sea shore. She’d enjoyed the light whip of the wind burning her cheeks, the light rain cooling her body as her blood pulsed hotly and washing the mud and grass stains from her shins as she conquered the islands peaks and valleys.

She’d felt the Force vibrant and clear, channelling through her as she ran further and further, covering all the ground she could before coming to a gasping rest at a rocky beach on the far side of the island away from the huts.

Catching her rasping breath she stood and watched the two suns burn an intense crimson and dip towards the horizon. It was breathtakingly beautiful and a perfect end to her training run. Not wanting the experience to end, she found a flat rock at the mouth of a cave in the cliff and settled herself cross-legged to meditate and let the majesty of the scene flood into her. The power of the force was held balanced in the burning suns, the crashing sea, the twilight sky, which became increasingly peppered with stars from the systems beyond.

When Rey re-grounded herself and opened her eyes the suns had finally set and the ocean had come significantly closer in to her seat by the cave. A harsh wind was rolling in off the sea and ominous looking black clouds were moving in. Looking around she saw that the rocky beach on either side of her had all but disappeared. White-tipped waves were crashing up on the shoreline and swallowing the land.

“Kriff” said Rey aloud and was met with only the sound of the local colony of porgs chirping as they hopped up the cliff side away from the spattering sea foam. She could probably swim for it but she would risk injuring herself on the rocks and she was low on energy and already cold and wet from her wind and rain swept run.

She resolved quickly that the best option was to try to find somewhere dry for the night and get away as soon as the tide receded. Luke would see that she hadn’t come home but she knew he would feel her Force signature on the island and know she was alive at least.

Glancing up the cliff she saw the seaweed indicating the tide line didn’t reach the mouth of the cave so it probably offered a relative degree of shelter. It was facing slightly away from the incoming wind from the rough seas, and would give her some shelter to warm up.

Investigating further, Rey found the cave went back several paces, widening slightly before tapering off into solid rock. Aside from a few porg feathers and old shells it appeared uninhabited and the floor was flat and covered in fine shingle. Yes, it was cold and damp and a bit creepy but it was the least worst option right now.

Rey’s scavenger mind set kicked in and she started to scan the cave and the immediate vicinity – or at least the parts that were still accessible and not submerged, for resources. She found some dry drift wood and a couple of long-dead vines from the cliff side that would serve to start a fire. She gathered up as much as she could carry and piled it at the back of the cave before returning to find more.

Scanning the cliff in the last of the dying light she spotted some dark purple berries on a thorny bush clinging to the vertical face. It was slippery but she thought she could see a couple of foot holds and a root sticking out that would enable her to reach across and grab some for energy. It wouldn’t be much but she needed to refuel after her run.

Rey stretched her lithe limbs across from one hold to another, focusing on her prize and planning each step carefully. She was inches away from grabbing a handful when an unusually large wave broke on the jagged rocks below her and drenched her from head to foot in icy salt water. Rey slipped on the soaking cliff and fell awkwardly on her ankle.

Scrambling quickly to get out of the way of another fierce breaker, Rey checked herself over and found no serious damage to her body but she was sodden and suddenly felt cold and shocked. She clawed her way to standing and pulled herself into the cave where her wood stores were piled by the entrance.

No dinner tonight then, she told herself. On Jakku she’d been accustomed to permanent hunger and thirst but her training had increased her need for regular nourishment. She longed for the comfort of her hut and a hot meal of Luke’s speciality fish dinners, which she never thought would be the case.

As she piled up the kindling and driftwood into a neat stack, Rey was shivering all over and the cold had taken over her body, freezing her to the bones. She needed to get the fire alight quickly before complete darkness descended and get her body temperature up fast. Her wet clothes felt heavy and icy cold around her.

Summoning all of her last strength Rey reached out a hand and channelled the Force to create a spark at the heart of the pile of wood. It took a couple of tries, which became increasingly desperate, before a flame took hold and started to spread through the dry twigs and leaves, and catch onto the bigger pieces.

Rey staggered from the effort of it all and half-fell against the side of the cave next to the crackling fire. Her shivers had developed into full body shakes and her skin was goose-pimpled all over. She needed to get warm, quickly. She rested her head on her hands against the wall and tried to slow down her fast, shallow breathing and get a hold on herself. She didn’t notice the familiar shift and hum in the Force that meant she was no longer alone.

“Well something clearly didn’t go to plan”, said Kylo with a smirk as he took in the scene of Rey soaking wet and exhausted, smug and warm in whatever Star Destroyer he was currently stationed in. Rey looked up weakly to meet his gaze but found her vision was disconcertingly blurred and starry.

“Rey…?” Kylo’s tone changed instantly as he saw and felt that something wasn’t right and he levelled a searching gaze right at her. “What’s wrong?” He didn’t wait for an answer before stepping towards her, closing the distance between them. He reached out to her through their Force bond and found her worryingly weak. Her heart rate was slowing.

Kylo moved just in time to catch Rey as she stumbled forwards, losing her grip on the cave wall. He felt the unnatural coldness of her skin and saw her pallor. Usually her skin had a warm hue ingrained by years of Jakku’s desert sun, but now it looked pale, almost transparent in the thin moonlight.

“We need to get the wet clothes off you immediately” he stated plainly, holding up her weak frame with one massive hand, one strong arm, one broad shoulder as he pulled his heavy black cloak off his back with his other hand and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Rey made a faint noise of protest but was in no position to fight him. “Don’t be afraid. If you don’t get dry and warm soon your body will start shutting down.”

 _Ben? You… really here? Is…. Dream?_ She sent through the bond. Too weak and incoherent to form sentences.

“I’m here. I can help you”. She felt reassured by his surprising compassion. Neither of them could control their connection – when it brought them together and for how long – but she was glad he was here now. In truth, at some level she knew she was in serious danger of passing out without help.

Still holding Rey up, braced against his body, under his shoulder, Ben reached under the cloak and stripped her clothes with one hand. The cloth ripped as he tore at her wrappings and pulled them away from her shivering body. Rey vaguely thought that she should be embarrassed by the places his hands brushed in ridding her of her sodden layers but she had no energy to even form the thought let alone voice it. Ben showed no concern for the issue and worked methodically with military precision to get her stripped as quickly as possible, draping her clothes on rocks to dry out.

Casting aside her wet under-layers Kylo pulled the cloak around her again so she was completely enveloped in its generous folds. It was made from thick, heavy wool and the long fabric puddled at her feet. She looked tiny in his over-sized clothes, her pale, bedraggled face the only visible part incongruously poking out from the regal garment at the top.

Still shivering but glad to be in something dry and comforting, Rey felt her legs start to buckle with exhaustion. Her head span out as she started to fall and then she felt Ben’s arms catching her beneath her legs just as he had on Takodana, a lifetime ago when he was Kylo Ren and she was Ren from nowhere. He scooped her limp body into his chest and lifted her over to the fire, which was roaring through the dry wood with vivid orange flames, casting flickering waves of light and dark across the craggy walls of the cave. He sat her down close to the fire but kept one arm around her shoulders to prop her up.

 _Tired…_ Rey sent the thought through the Force Bond.

“No sleep yet. You need your strength back or you might slip away.” Kylo muttered something about First Order emergency packs and reached across into some unseen cupboard in his side of the bond to produce a wrapped bar of something Rey didn’t recognise. He opened it and broke off a piece. “Eat”. It took a huge amount of effort of Rey’s part to stay upright and eat. She couldn’t place the taste but it was sweet and she felt the energy rush quickly to her brain. He held a bottle of something similarly syrupy so she could take a sip. She ate and drank peevishly at what she could and then started to feel her eyes closing as she leant up against his solid shoulder.

Kylo glanced across, his dark eyes searching her face and his thoughts reaching out through their connection to feel for her signature. He seemed content that Rey’s colour had returned a little, the light inside her pulsing a little more brightly. Her shivering had subsided to an occasional twitch, rather than the uncontrolled shakes he’d seen when the bond brought him to her.

He secretly thanked the Force for opening up their connection at just the right time so he could be there for her, but feared that it might sever at any moment before he could be sure she would be OK.

Keeping his arm around her shoulder he guided her down to the soft shingle floor to curl up alongside the fire. Rey’s exhausted body flopped into the floor, her head resting on Kylo’s bicep as a pillow and her body curled up foetal-style within the black cocoon of his cloak. He settled in behind her and pulled her limp form into the curve of body – her back flush against his chest and torso.

Rey managed to send a final thought to him as she felt her mind drifting beyond fatigue and into sleep _– stay_. He raised his head an inch to get a look at her face as it relaxed. She looked peaceful. Her hazel eyes, so fierce and full of life, were closed and her lips were parted. The disturbing white-blue tinge had disappeared and the familiar rose colour had thankfully returned.

 _I promise. As long as I can,_ he sent back.

 

************

 

Rey dreamt dark, shapeless and nonsensical dreams. Half-formed images and memories washing over her in time with the rhythms of the waves beyond the cave. Intangible thoughts pulsed in time with the heartbeat in the Force Bond that resonated with her own, regular and sure like a clock. The darkness swallowing her sleeping mind was tempered by the comfort of the presence beside her. The unspoken trust and compassion between the two of them reassured her that the light would return as morning following night.

She awoke with a startle as her sleeping mind replayed the giant wave washing over her on the shore. She sat bolt upright, cloak clutched to her chest and eyes snapping open as she took in her peculiar surroundings. The fire had subsided to a few flickering flames and a bed of glowing embers but it still radiated a significant amount of heat. Her skin felt warm again in its glow, but her head was still spinning. Black stars twinkled in her vision and she slumped back down to the ground next to where Kylo lay.

“You’re still weak – rest.” Ordered Kylo in a low growl, scooping Rey back into a spoon position with his top-most arm. “It’s not even first light”. Rey couldn’t see his face but she felt the warm glow inside of him as he held her in his arms. He liked making sure she was safe, and in turn that made her feel safer. Cared for in a way she had never felt before. It was a strange feeling for him but she sensed that he liked the felt of it. He was pleased with his efforts to save her and reminded him of a long-distant boy-ish past he’d buried years ago.

Rey settled her head back on the swell of Kylo’s broad bicep and lulled herself back into a doze. She watched the last dancing flames in the fire and the red throb of the embers across the charred and crocodilian remnants of the logs she’d scavenged. The night silence was punctuated by the rhythmic inhale-exhale of the waves on the shore, the pops and crackles of the dying fire, and the deep and steady sigh of Kylo’s breath beside her. She focused in on this and became suddenly aware of his physicality alongside her body.

His breath made a delicate breeze across the back of her neck, causing her downy hair to prickle. His broad chest flanked her upper back – a wall of muscle and flesh protecting her from the salt-whipped wind that whistled into the cave at his back. She felt his heart beating deep within his chest and wasn’t sure if that was through their connection or in the real world. It felt strong and infallible. Their hips were aligned and his strong thighs curled up behind her own, contouring her and holding her in tight. She felt his warmth at her back and tested their connection again, hoping to keep him here with her as long as possible. Away from the real world, hidden in the womb-like cave they could share space and time together and just be.

Rey snuggled into her cloak-nest contentedly and wriggled in closer to Kylo’s body. Against her lower back she felt a growing hardness and became aware of Kylo’s own feelings through the bond. She saw herself how he saw her, sensed and explored her own body just as she had honed in on his. She could tell that he was thinking of her soft curves sheltered within his body space and felt the protective feeling it roused in him. He was acutely aware of her soft breath brushing the inside of his arm where her head lay. He was trying not to think about the soft round of her behind brushing against his hardness through his cloak as she wriggled closer.

 _Stop that –_ she got the message through the bond but he whispered in her ear “I won’t be able to control…”

There was no need to ask what he couldn’t control – he was fully hard against her back now and she couldn’t help pushing back into him gently to get a sense of his size. Rey had never felt a man against her like this and she was simultaneously fascinated and excited to feel him respond to her body in this way.

Still hazy and weak, Rey sent her answer down the connection with a clear image of the first time she’d felt his face so close to hers. He saw the memory through her eyes for a moment - a clear vision of the interrogation room on Starkiller Base. He was looming over her and leaning in close enough to kiss.

You know you can take whatever you want - whispered Rey’s voice down their connection and Kylo’s insides flipped over with lust at this gesture of subservience and consent. He wanted her so desperately. Drawing on years of discipline and training he tried to centre himself and keep his base urges under control.

In one fluid movement Rey pivoted her head to crane back and meet him. Kylo propped himself up to lean over her – a dark shadow in the guttering light. Her soft hazel eyes locked his black mirror-like pupils, both blown with fascination and wanting for each other. Their mouths found each other in the dim light of the flickering fire just as a wave crashed on the rocks outside with a soft, sibilant whoosh.

Kylo pressed down gently on Rey’s mouth and she responded by parting her lips to let his tongue enter. She sighed into his mouth and he found confidence in her obvious pleasure. His mouth and tongue slid against hers sending tingling waves through both of their bodies and down the connection that bridged their minds and emotions. Rey felt herself actually melting into his soft mouth and its disarming tenderness. Ben… she moaned down their connection and the sound of his former name sounded so right to both of them.

They stayed connected for a long time, drawing out their kiss so it felt like it could last all night.

Eventually Rey broke the moment and, keeping her eyes locked on him, she took his hand from where it had been cradling her cheek. She traced his finger-tips down the length of his upper arm, his soft inside elbow, his muscled fore-arms, his pulse-points, his vast hands and his long fingers. She interlaced them with her own and guided them to her body.

Ben’s lips parted as he sucked in a breath, as if surprised to find his hand there on her in such an intimate way. Rey relaxed down into the shingle and Ben leaned in to find her mouth again as he let his fingers and palm explore her body, kissing her deeply and agonisingly slowly as he did.

At first his hands smoothed her contours over the top of the cloak. Her chiselled shoulders, the soft swell of her breast, the swooping valley of her waist leading to a nub of a hip bone, her rounded hips and behind down to the top of her toned thighs. He skimmed down and up with a flat, open palm and married the feelings with his visual memories. Her long sun-kissed limbs looking strange and exotic against the cold metal of the interrogation room. Her strong body prowling above him after she struck him down on Takodana. Her soft hand meeting his in her sleeping quarters when they first touched.

His fingertips found the edge of the cloak and dipped inside, careful to keep her covered. They broke away from their kiss again to watch each other’s reaction as his skin found hers. His hands were warm against her cool skin and he retraced his path down and up her body, covering every inch of accessible skin as if documenting it for later consideration. His sweeping strokes then slowed and found more focus. His fingertips traced the roundness of her breast and stroked tiny circles around her nipple. Rey let out a deep sigh and turned her head into his chest. He kissed her hair while he rolled her pebbled nipple between his finger and thumb, increasing the pressure until her sighs became moans and her back instinctively arched towards the source of the sensation.

Neither had any real experience to draw on - they were acting on impulse alone. The Bond, wide open and yielding from both sides helped them feel their way. They sensed each other’s consent and pleasure. With each new movement and corresponding reaction they meandered around each other’s bodies and found what felt best.

Rey reached up for Ben’s dark mane and sank her fingers into it, pulling him down further but her limbs still felt lead-heavy and her arm flopped back to the floor.

 _Lie still -_ he insisted down the connection, commanding but gentle. She felt a shift in the Force as he pushed her hands down to the ground. It was a light hold, akin to the pressure of a hand resting on her skin, but she got the message. She had no energy to protest in any case.

Ben leaned further over her and planted a line of feather-light kisses down her neck and chest to meet his fingers at her nipple. He moved his hand to hold the edge of the cloak around her while his lips found her nipple standing hard and erect in the night air. He traced the tip of his tongue around the edge, following the same path his fingers had, then took it into his mouth with a gentle suck. Rey bowed her back to meet his mouth and moaned deeply at the sensation and the thought of him exploring her like this. Their bodies finding so much pleasure in each other.

Beneath the cloak, his wandering fingertips traced down her body again. Her taut stomach clenched as he passed over the sensitive flesh there and moved lower to the where her legs met her body. His fingers brushed across her lips there, making her breath hitch. Checking the bond again he felt her yield to his touch and her legs relaxed as her knees fell open to allow him to explore.

Within the velveteen skin and soft downy hair, Ben’s fingers traced across a pool of wetness at her entrance. She wanted him – not just to protect her, or to understand her, or to escape her loneliness. She wanted him physically. The thought hit Ben like a wave and he moaned his pleasure into her mouth with a deep and passionate kiss. He pushed his fingers into the source of the wetness and warmth just as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and she opened willingly to both.

Ben’s fingers inched into Rey so agonisingly slowly that she started to grind down gently against him, her arms still lightly pinned to the floor beside her. The feeling of his long fingers inside her was delicious and she instantly wanted more, wanted him to burrow deeper inside her and fill her completely. She felt the bulge of his pants against her hip where he was leaned over her and again she snuggled into him there, curious and inexorably drawn to the hard flesh beneath his clothes. She thought of how that would feel inside her where his hands now pulsed. She imagined the pressure as it pushed inside her for the first time and claimed her.

Ben overheard through the bond and moaned into their kiss as he shared her thoughts. He felt her walls clench around his fingers and the tightness of her as he slid his fingers slowly in and out, gliding on her wetness. He felt a surge of carnal desire and wanted to take her quickly, roughly, violently… but he was scared of hurting her, especially in her weakened state. He knew he couldn’t stop what they had started and that she didn’t want to, so resolved to use all the control he could muster to be gentle with her. At least for tonight…

He withdrew his fingers and instinctively brought them to his mouth to investigate her wetness further. He tasted her on his fingers – warm and earthy – then dipped back to kiss her lustily. She tasted herself on his mouth and her insides flipped at the intimacy between them. No-one had ever touched or explored her like this. She was discovering sensations she didn’t know she was capable of, connecting with hr own body in a completely new way under his touch.

Ben opened the top of his tunic and fumbled at the top of his trousers with one hand, still propped on the other, and slid them down his hips and legs to get them out of the way. His cock was taut, curving up almost to his navel and glistening at the tip. Rey’s eyes widened as she took in the size of it and wondered again how it would feel inside her. Ben felt the intensity of her stare and took the base in his fist to stroke it gently up and down as she watched.

 _I want you –_ said the connection and neither could tell whose thought it was.

Ben laid down again behind Rey’s cloaked body and gathered her into his chest. One arm under her head held both her wrists lightly, while his other reached to find the hem of the cloak and draw it up to reveal the curve of her behind. He angled his cock between her legs and found the wet pool had become an ocean, seeping down her thighs. He rubbed the wetness from his cock into hers and found the soft indentation where his fingers had explored previously.

Rey arched her back against him and opened her thighs to him. Ben pushed smoothly forwards into her and after a sharp intake of breath as his width stretched her, he felt her tight warmth yield around him, sheathing him fully inside her.

“Oh Rey…” he whispered incoherently into her hair.

“Ben…” she gasped in response, biting back a stinging sensation that was halfway pleasure and half pain. She clenched around him as he settled inside her, feeling the size, the weight and the heat of him inside her. She thought how huge he’d looked as he stroked his cock moments earlier and thought of him now inside her, filling her so completely from inside out.

He started to move slowly, tentatively at first, using his hands to guide and control her hips and find a comfortable, loping rhythm. He slid easily on her slick wetness and soon felt assured that her initial pain had faded. With each thrust he pushed further into her, deepening the feeling, stretching her wider, finding new sensitive places inside her where she was untouched, undiscovered.

Rey gasped as his cock grazed and rubbed her deep within. She felt him moving beneath her stomach muscles but the sensations coursed through her whole body and mind, ebbing and flowing in waves of pleasure. She could no longer isolate the feelings where his body met with hers – his hot, wet mouth on the back of her neck, his hand gliding up the side of her body to cup her breasts, his cock inside her pushing and pulling at her core. It all combined with the heady emotions from both sides of the connections and sent her into wriggling, blissful frenzy.

Writhing with lust and heat, Rey’s legs squirmed and she draped one back over his, opening herself up to him more widely. Ben’s hands quickly ran back down her body and traced between her legs to find her slick, wet and desperate for his touch. He circled a thumb on her pulsing clit, making her moan and squirm. The merest brush sent waves of electricity through Rey’s body and she clenched down on his cock harder, her walls starting to flutter and squeeze as she started to crest on waves of pleasure.

Just as they were both quickening and building towards their climax, Ben suddenly pulled out. “I have to look at you” he said between ragged breaths and tore off his top, which hung loosely around his shoulders. Gathering the cloak in his hands, to keep her cocooned beneath him he repositioned between her legs and lowered himself on top of her. He guided himself back inside her and Rey gasped to feel filled by him once again.

Ben’s warm flesh connected with the full length of Rey’s body from head to toe. His huge hands cradling her jaw, his muscled chest pressing into her breasts, his hips grinding down against hers and his powerful legs nestled within her own. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him deeper inside, and held onto his shoulders – his force hold on her wrists long since dropped and forgotten about.

They moved as one, looking deep into each-others’ eyes, beyond the physical and into the emotional realm where their Bond overwhelmed all else. They felt their bodies building together to a climax. Her shuddering walls gripped him harder and faster and his thrusts became erratic and shallow. Finally, Rey burst into a blinding orgasm that ripped through her entire being.  
She came screaming his name – his true name – as she clung to him like a feral creature with bared nails and vice-like legs clamping her onto his cock. She felt the Force pulsing through her every cell and every sense as her vision blacked out to a galaxy of stars.

Ben was a heart-beat behind – Rey’s convulsions squeezed him hard from inside her and sent him over the edge as he spilled his seed deep within her core. His head sank into the crook of her neck as his mind hit oblivion and he gasped her name into her shoulder.

They slowly came back to reality wrapped in each-others’ arms; sweaty and spent. Rey held him close and raked through his black mane, sending shivers down his spine in the afterglow of their shared orgasm. They lay that way for a long time, heavy and completely blissed out together. The Force Bond pulsed with energy, unity, love.

Eventually Ben propped himself up on his forearms and took his weight off Rey. He searched her eyes and kissed her face tenderly, smoothing sweaty locks away from her brow. The firelight had died but the sun was breaking over the horizon in a shocking pink and yellow play of light.

Gazing up into his huge, searching eyes Rey saw a trace of a smile touch the corners of his full lips and realised she had never seen him happy before. Cocky, smug, smirking maybe but never really happy. It made him look younger than his years and lifted his heavy brows to make his eyes look big and round like a porg. Rey giggled at the thought.

 _What?_ He scowled. Dark and brooding once more.

“Smiling suits you.” said Rey aloud.

He looked down through his eyelashes, suddenly bashful and slid gently out of her and away to her side, searching for the dark pile of his clothes. Rey mourned the loss of his warmth inside her but settled instead for his arms locking back around her after he wriggled back into his pants and tunic. She felt his seed seeping down her thighs and wanted to keep it inside her, this warm, wet proof of the union they just shared. The mingled parts of both him and her residing in her – proof of what he’d done to her body and what she’d done to his.

“You should be resting not joking” he commanded, locking her into his arms and adjusting the cloak again to tuck her in. The connection had been open longer tonight than ever before and both of them assumed it could sever at any moment.

 _I had a surprise visitor –_ Rey sent the thought down the connection, too tired to speak or move anymore. _He kept me up all night long._

Ben smiled again and nuzzled into her neck. His body hugging hers as closely as the shoreline met the sea. They fell asleep with breaths and heartbeats synchronised as the sun finally burst over the horizon and bathed the mouth of the cave in golden-pink light.

 

******

 

When Rey stirred again the cave was flooded with morning sunlight and several curious porgs were hopping around by the entrance. The angry sea had calmed and the sky was a cheerful blue in contrast to the brooding clouds of the storm last night.

She felt instantly that Ben had gone but found she was still wrapped up naked inside his cloak, which had thankfully not disappeared back across the bond with him.

She ran her fingers across the shingle behind her to feel the indentation where he had lain, and also to prove to herself it hadn’t been a delirious hypothermia-induced dream. The dried liquid on her inside thigh gave her all the proof she needed. She longed to feel him against her – inside her – again. She missed his dark, brooding presence and the way his feelings for her cut through his hard-forged armour of anger and pain. His darkness was tempered with a secret light that he harboured for her. His brute strength softened with a gentle compassion that made him stronger than any sith… or any Jedi. Light and dark in conflict but also in harmony.

Rey got herself upright on shaky, limp legs and took a moment to steady herself before investigating her clothes. They had dried overnight in the warmth of the fire and aside from a couple of rips where Ben had torn them away they were perfectly serviceable. She fully intended to keep the black cloak but thought it might not go down well if she turned up back at the huts wearing it in front of Luke. She would need to find a good hiding place… Taking it off her shoulders she sniffed at the collar and found an evocative trace of his scent – the same dark spices and musk she inhaled from his neck and hair. It made her insides flip and a pulsing warmth rise between her legs.

Folding it up swiftly and shooing away a porg that had crept into the folds of fabric, she pulled on her own clothes and started picking her way out of the cave and into the crisp morning air. She felt for Luke’s signature and found it somewhere around the ancient tree, which gave her a chance to get back to her quarters before running into him. She wanted to bathe and eat some food before being grilled her about her absence last night. Rey was pretty sure she could shield him from the company she’d kept and keep to the bare facts of the location. Hopefully…

As she stepped over the rocks and down to the beach she noticed a gaggle of porgs jumping and chirping in her direction.

“Shhhhh!” said Rey to the group of creatures. “This will just be our secret.” With that she set off back up the hillside and back into the light of the day.

 

********

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so blown away by all the kudos and comments on this! It was my first ever effort at fanfic so thank you everyone who has read and engaged with it. 
> 
> I used to write loads and genuinely this has spurred me on so much I'm writing almost everyday now. 
> 
> I have SO MUCH LOVE for the Star Wars fandom and the Reylo fam especially gives me life. 
> 
> Ship on everyone! 
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr too - mainly reposting and commenting for the moment but I'll find some way to contribute more eventually: http://fifilefiend-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
